Beyblade: A Vida é Divertida
by FireKai
Summary: São algumas anedotas, modificadas para que tenham personagens do beyblade. Leiam e Comentem! (Completa!)
1. Piadas1

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão 12 piadas que eu modifiquei, para que se passasse com as personagens do beyblade. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews!**

------------------------------

O Tyson chega a casa e o seu avô está à sua espera.

"Olha lá Tyson, o que é que se passou para tu demorares tanto tempo para chegar a casa?" - perguntou o avô.

"Estive a ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua!"

"E demoraste meia hora para ajudar a velhinha a atravessar a rua?" - perguntou o avô desconfiado.

"Claro! O raio da velha não queria atravessar a rua!"

------------------------------

Conversa entre o Kai e o Ray sobre as férias. O Ray está casado com a Mariah.

"Este ano não vou seguir os teus conselhos Kai!"

"Porquê?"

"Porque em noventa e seis, sugeriste o Havai. Eu fui e a Mariah engravidou. Em noventa e nove, sugeriste a Republica Dominicana. Eu fui e a Mariah engravidou. Em dois mil, mandaste-me para o Brasil. Eu fui e a Mariah engravidou. Eu não vou confiar em ti!"

"Deixa-te disso! Este ano vais ás Ilhas Seixeles, mas tens de ter cuidado."

"Cuidado? Cuidado com o quê?"

"Desta vez leva a Mariah contigo!"

------------------------------

Tala tornou-se num mendigo. Um dia, ele vai a andar na rua e demais, rapidamente alguns curiosos o rodeiam e dão palpites:

"Afastem-se! Deixem-no respirar!" - diziam uns.

"Levem-no ao hospital!" - diziam outros.

"Dêem-lhe um pouco de Whisky!" - disse uma velhinha.

Passaram mais alguns instantes e as pessoas continuavam a dar sugestões. Ás tantas, o mendigo ergue-se e diz:

"Calem-se por favor, e façam o que diz a velhinha!"

------------------------------

Ray é um empregado numa loja. O patrão chega-se ao pé dele e diz:

"Você acredita que os mortos ressuscitam?"

"Não, senhor director!"

"Pois, eu também não acreditava, mas quando você saiu para assistir ao enterro do seu sogro, ele esteve aqui à sua procura...

------------------------------

A Mariah vai ao médico e conversa puxa conversa, entra no assunto do sexo:

"Doutor, eu sou casada há 35 anos e o meu marido está a precisar de um revigorante, pode-me receitar alguma coisa?"

"Ah claro, o viagra!"

"Não doutor, eu não consigo fazer com que ele tome o viagra."

"Fazemos o seguinte, a senhora moí os comprimidos até ficar uma farinha bem fininha e depois, coloca-a no café, não tem gosto, nem cheiro e ele vai tomar com certeza.

A Mariah, toda esperançosa fez o que o doutor mandou e uma semana depois voltou ao médico, mas parecia triste e abatida.

"E então minha senhora, funcionou?"

"Ah doutor, nem queira saber como funcionou. Fiz aquilo que o doutro disse e fizemos amor em cima da mesa por mais de 45 minutos. Ele arrancou-me a blusa, a saia, rasgou-me a roupa toda e deixou-me toda nua. Gozámos tanto que acabámos no chão."

"Então? Porque é que está com esse ar triste? Não foi bom?"

"Sim doutor, mas e agora com que cara é que vou tomar café ao McDonald's de novo?"

------------------------------

Estava o Kane em casa, triste, pois não tinha um braço. Chega a filha e o genro e dizem-lhe para ir com eles à discoteca. O Kane não queria ir mas tanto o massacraram que ele acabou por aceitar. Quando estavam na discoteca o Kane viu outro homem a dançar e não tinha os dois braços. Então decidiu ir ter com ele e perguntou:  
- Ó amigo, eu que não tenho um braço e, por isso, não queria vir aqui. O senhor, que não temos dois braços, esta aí a partir-se todo a dançar.  
- Ó amigo, se você tivesse a comichão que eu tenho no cu não dizia isso!

------------------------------

O Tyson pergunta ao avô:

"Avô, porque é que tu tens uma garrafa vazia no frigorifico?"

"É para se alguém nos vier visitar!"

"Mas a garrafa está vazia!"

"É para lhes oferecer se eles não tiverem sede!"

------------------------------

O Tyson fica de castigo e tem de ir para a cama. Cinco minutos depois de se ter deitado, diz:

"Avô?"

"O que é?"

"Traz-me um copo de água!"

"Não! Portaste-te muito mal!"

Cinco minutos depois:

"Avô?"

"O que é?"

"Dá-me água!"

"Não! Se pedires outra vez, dou-te uma palmada!"

Passado, cinco minutos:

"Avô?"

"O que é?"

"Quando me vieres bater, traz-me um copo de água!"

------------------------------

O Ray e o Kai estão no café. Vira-se o Ray para o Kai e pergunta:

"Sabes como morre um neurónio no cérebro de uma loira?"

"Não, não sei..."

"Morre sozinho! E sabes quando é que uma loira tem dois neurónios?"

"Não."

"Quando está grávida!"

------------------------------

O Tyson está na rua a fazer uma bolinha com merda. Passa um GNR e pergunta:

"O que estás a fazer?"

"Um policia!"

"E porque não fazes um GNR?"

"Porque não tenho merda que chegue!"

------------------------------

O Tyson fazia anos e convidou todos os seus amigos para o seu aniversário.

"Quando chegares a minha casa, tocas à campainha com a testa!" - disse o Tyson.

"Com a testa? Porquê?" - perguntou o Kenny.

"Com certeza que não estás a pensar em vir com as mãos a abanar, pois não?"

------------------------------

Salima é uma repórter, que tinha estado no Kuwait. Quando volta lá 10 anos depois, nota que as mulheres, que antigamente caminhavam sempre meio metro atrás dos seus maridos, tinham passado a caminhar pelo menos 5 metros à frente deles. Interessadíssima com esta mudança de comportamento, ela imaginou que tal mudança de costumes deveria significar uma vitória feminina. Então aproximou-se de uma das mulheres e perguntou:   
- Isto é maravilhoso! O que é que aconteceu aqui que fez com que se extinguisse esse costume absurdo de caminhar atrás dos maridos?  
E a mulher do Kuwait respondeu:  
- Minas terrestres.

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. O que acharam? Acham que eu devo fazer outro capítulo ou que este chega. Mandem reviews! :)**


	2. Piadas2

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão mais 12 piadas que eu modifiquei, para que se passasse com as personagens do beyblade. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews! Obrigado pelas reviews LaDiNi.**

------------------------------

O Kenny está a falar com o Tyson:

"Ena pá! Hoje recebi uma anónima!" - diz o Kenny.

"Ai sim? E de quem era?

------------------------------

O Michael mora numa aldeia e um dia ele quer ir à estação de comboios. Chama um táxi e quando o táxi chega, pergunta ao taxista:

"Quanto é daqui à estação?"

"10$."

"E as malas?"

"Nada!"

"Então leve as malas que eu vou a pé!"

------------------------------

A Mariah vai ao médico e diz:

"Sr. Doutor, a minha filha é cega!"

"Não se preocupe... a minha é Nintendo!"

------------------------------

A Mariah fica muito velhinha e acaba por morrer, quando chega ao céu , como é lógico, encontra o guardião dos portões à sua espera. Ela pergunta porque existem 2 portas ali: uma azul e outra vermelha. São Pedro então responde-lhe:  
- A azul leva ao Céu, a vermelha desce ao Inferno e você pode escolher para onde quer ir.  
Nisto, ouve-se uma gritaria e um barulho de berbequim atrás da porta azul.  
- Mas o que é isto? - pergunta a Mariah.  
- Nada não, é um cara que acabou de chegar e estão-lhe a furar as costas para pôr as asas.  
A Mariah fica indecisa quando, de repente, se ouve nova gritaria por trás da porta azul.  
- E esta gritaria agora, o que é?  
- Nada não, é que estão furando a cabeça do cara para pôr a auréola.  
- Nossa, que horror! Eu não quero ir p'ro Céu, vou p'ro inferno.  
- Mas lá o Diabo costuma violar todas as mulheres!  
- Quero lá saber... pelo menos os buracos já estão feitos!!!

------------------------------

O Max e o Tyson estavam num avião que ia para Las Vegas, quando o Tyson decide ir á casa de banho. Passado um tempo, o Max bate à porta:

"Despacha-te que e estou a ver Las Vegas!"

"E eu estou a ver Xi Cago!"

------------------------------

O Tyson regressa do primeiro dia de aulas e o avô pergunta-lhe:

"Então Tyson, aprendeste muita coisa na escola, hoje?"

"Não aprendi muito avô. Vou ter de lá voltar amanhã."

------------------------------

A Hilary vira-se para a mãe e diz-lhe:

"Mãe, na escola chamam-me paranóica!"

"Porquê filha?" - pergunta a mãe.

"Porquê??? Que queres dizer com essa pergunta??? Vá, diz láááááá!!!"

------------------------------

Na escola a professora pergunta ao Tyson:

"Tyson, porque atiras-te um pedra ao teu colega?"

"Porque ele me bateu!"

"Nesse caso devias ter-me chamado, sou a tua professora." - disse ela.

"Pois é, mas eu não sabia se tinha mais pontaria do que eu..."

------------------------------

Certa tarde estava a Salima, que nesta altura era velhinha, na sua cadeira de baloiço a recordar as suas memórias. Nesse momento aparece-lhe uma fada que lhe concede três desejos:  
"Eu queria ser jovem e bonita como antigamente." - diz a velhinha.  
E o desejo realizou-se!!  
"Eu queria ser muito rica!"  
E a cadeira em que ela estava sentada transformou-se em ouro puro!!  
"Eu queria ter aqui um lindo príncipe ao meu lado!"  
E o gato dela transformou-se num lindo príncipe. Nesse momento a fada desaparece.  
Foi então que o lindo príncipe aproximando-se da linda jovem diz-lhe carinhosamente ao ouvido:  
- Já estás arrependida por me teres Capado?

------------------------------

O Max pergunta ao Tyson:

"Sabes porque é que os bonecos dos marretas têm os olhos esbugalhados?"

"Se tivesses um braço enfiado pelo cu acima também ficavas com os olhos esbugalhados!"

------------------------------

O Tyson escreve uma carta ao Pai Natal:  
«Querido Pai Natal,  
Há 3 anos que escrevo a pedir um camião de bombeiros. Eu queria mesmo um este ano.

Tyson».  
E a resposta:  
«Querido Tyson  
Deixa-me compensar-te. Enquanto dormires, vou incendiar a tua casa. Terás mais camiões de bombeiros do que alguma vez imaginaste.  
O Pai Natal».

------------------------------

Quando o Kai ia a passar à meia-noite pelo cemitério, apareceu-lhe um anjo pronto a satisfazer-lhe o seu maior desejo. O Kai disse ao anjo que queria ter o sexo a arrastar pelo chão. O anjo pegou num machado e cortou-lhe as duas pernas.

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. O que acharam? Acham que eu devo fazer outro capítulo ou que este chega. Mandem reviews! :)**


	3. Piadas3

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão mais 12 piadas que eu modifiquei, para que se passasse com as personagens do beyblade. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews! Obrigado pelas reviews LaDiNi e Beyfanatic.**

------------------------------

Ray e Kai estavam a conversar e Ray pergunta:

"Qual é a diferença entre um porco e um advogado?"

"Um deles é um animal nojento que se rebola na própria merda, o outro é um suíno."

------------------------------

Kai tinha uma filha, mas ela não aparecia em casa há mais de cinco anos. Um dia entra pela casa adentro. O Kai, que era um homem conservador e católico, reage:  
- Onde é que a menina esteve este tempo todo? Porque não nos deu notícias? Sabes o que a tua mãe sofreu?  
- Tive vergonha. Sou prostituta, meu pai.  
- O quê? Fora desta casa, sua desgraçada! Nunca mais a quero ver!  
- Está bem, pai. Eu só passei por aqui para oferecer este casaco de vison e a escritura da minha casa de Cascais à mãezinha, uma conta poupança de 50.000 contos para os estudos do mano e as chaves deste BMW 540I para si. De resto estou de saída.  
- Espere querida... A menina há bocado disse-me que tinha virado o quê?  
- Prostituta, meu pai...  
- Ah bom. Tinha percebido protestante... Que disparate... Sente-se querida. Quer tomar alguma coisa?

------------------------------

Kai e Ray estavam a conversar num bar e Ray pergunta:

"Sabes como se chama um cão do campo?"

"Não!"

"Um cão-ponês!"

------------------------------

A Hilary andava numa constante birra com a mãe porque queria uma Barbie. Até que a mãe entra numa loja decidida a comprar a barbie.  
- Boa tarde! Que Barbies é que tem?  
- Temos a Barbie Marés Vivas que custa 5.000$00, a Barbie na Neve que custa 10.000$00 e a Barbie Divorciada que são 50.000$00.  
- 50.000$00? Então porquê essa diferença tão grande?  
- A Barbie Marés Vivas só leva o bikini e os óculos de sol. A Barbie na Neve já leva o fato da neve, as botas, os óculos, um lenço, logo já é mais cara. A Barbie Divorciada é a mais cara porque já leva a casa do Ken, o carro do Ken........

------------------------------

Kai e Ray são dois pretos. Os dois pretos estão em plena rua a olhar para o céu, e a discutir:  
- Aquilo ali é o soli!  
- Na é nada é lua.  
- É soli!  
- É lua.  
- É soli!  
- É lua.  
Passa um outro preto e estes perguntam:  
- Ó irmão aquilo ali é soli ou é lua?  
O outro responde:  
- Na sê na sou de cá!!!!

------------------------------

Ray e Mariah são namorados e um dia eles vão ao poço dos desejos. O Ray atira uma moeda, debruça-se e pede o desejo.  
Logo de seguida a Mariah faz o mesmo que ele, mas debruça-se de mais e cai para dentro do poço.  
O Ray, espantado, diz:  
- E não é que isto resulta mesmo????

------------------------------

Ray e Mariah são namorados, brasileiros e estão num banco do jardim. O Ray está amuado. Ela muito meiga, muito dengosa:  
- Quiridjinho! Não seja assim. Mi diga qualquer coisa qui mi dêleitche.  
- Vaca!

------------------------------

Diz o patrão, Ray, para o criado Tyson:  
- Porque voltas com o balde vazio!?... A vaca hoje não deu nada?  
- Deu sim senhor: oito litros e um coice.

------------------------------

Enrique é o dono de uma empresa e num dia de muito stress começou a reparar na sua secretária. Esta tirava um dossier de uma prateleira alta e deixava antever os seus atributos...  
Então ele aproximou-se e avançou em direcção à secretária.  
Encerraram logo ali o expediente e foram para casa dela onde fizeram amor várias vezes em todos os compartimentos da casa...adormecendo extenuados ...  
De manhã, ao acordar ele ficou aflito a pensar numa desculpa a dar à esposa, veste-se rapidamente e vai para casa. A mulher abre-lhe a porta e diz-lhe:  
- Bom-dia super-homem!  
Ao que ele fica muito surpreendido...já na cozinha toda a família tomava o pequeno almoço e os filhos ao verem-no entrar disseram:  
- Bom dia super-homem...  
Ele muito intrigado perguntou:  
- Mas que conversa é esta!? Todos me chamam hoje super-homem!  
Ao que a mulher responde:  
- Só conheço dois idiotas que vestem os boxers por cima das calças, tu e o super-homem!

------------------------------

Max é um estudante que ia a passar em frente a uma loja, e acabou por comprar um par de luvas para a sua namorada.  
Pediu à balconista para embrulhar e foi pagar, deixando o embrulho ao lado de outro igual, só que neste último, havia um par de cuecas.  
No fim o embrulho foi trocado e o estudante enviou-o junto com uma carta que dizia assim:  
  
"Meu amor:  
Sei que hoje não é o teu aniversário, mas passei em frente a uma loja e resolvi comprar-te este presente. Sei que não costumas usar, mas eram muito bonitas.  
Não sei se são do teu tamanho nem se gostas da cor, mas a balconista experimentou na minha frente e eu gostei muito. Ficaram um pouco larguinhas na frente e dos lados mas assim as mãos entram melhor, além de deixar os dedos mais livres para se movimentarem, fazendo também com que fique mais fácil tirá-las.  
A balconista mandou lembrar que ponhas um talquinho quando as tirares a fim de evitar o mau cheiro.  
Meu amor, gostaria muito que as usasses, pois elas cobrirão o que te pedirei algum dia.  
Um grande beijo aonde vais usá-las."

------------------------------

Sabem porque é que o Tyson prefere apanhar azeitonas em vez de caracóis?

Porque as azeitonas estão paradas.

------------------------------

Sabem como é que o Tyson arranja dinheiro para comprar um vídeo?   
Vende o televisor.

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. Espero que continuem a ler e a mandar reviews!**


	4. Piadas4

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão mais 12 piadas que eu modifiquei, para que se passasse com as personagens do beyblade. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews! Obrigado pelas reviews, LaDiNi e Beyfanatic. **

**P.S: Beyfanatic, tu nunca chateias quando pedes outros capítulos. Se os pedes é porque estás interessada e isso deixa-me muito contente. **

------------------------------

O Tyson e o Max assistem a um recital de Piano. A meio da peça pergunta o Max ao Tyson:  
- O que achas da execução?   
- Execução não diria, mas da prisão perpétua não se safa.

------------------------------

O Tyson pergunta ao Kenny:

"O que é um pontinho a fazer abdominais no pólo norte?"

"Não sei Tyson!" - responde o Kenny.

"É o "abdominável pontinho das neves!"

------------------------------

O Ray e o Kai estavam num bar e diz o Ray:

"Vou contar-te uma história Kai":

Um dia um rei que tinha uma bela princesa decidiu arranjar esposo para tal beleza.  
A mensagem foi esta:

"Quem se atirar da ponte e não molhar o cabelo poderá casar-se com a minha filha."  
Foi lá o inglês, saltou...pumba molhou o cabelo.  
Foi lá o francês, saltou...pumba molhou o cabelo.  
Foi lá o português, saltou...é milagre ele não molhou o cabelo...  
"Sabes porquê Kai?"

"Não, não sei." - respondeu o Kai.

"Era careca!!"

------------------------------

Porque é que o Tyson costuma dormir com o relógio debaixo da cama?

Para acordar em cima da hora!

------------------------------

Sabem porque é que o Tyson morreu enquanto bebia leite?  
O desgraçado estava descansado a beber leite e a vaca sentou-se!

------------------------------

Sabem porque que o Tyson preenche o totoloto no cemitério?

Porque já lá tem as cruzes.

------------------------------

O king kong estava a comer pessoas em cima de um arranha céus, pega numa preta grávida dá-lhe uma dentada e diz:  
- Porra está podre, e ainda por cima tem bicho!

------------------------------

Porque é que o Tyson não bebe leite frio?

Porque a vaca não cabe no frigorífico.

------------------------------

A professora pede aos alunos que escrevam uma redacção sobre o tema: "Se fosse director de uma empresa". Todos começam a escrever excepto um.

"Menino Tyson, porque não começa a escrever?"

"Estou à espera da minha secretária!"

------------------------------

Pergunta o Tyson ao Kenny:

"Qual é o carro do Papa?"

"Mercedes Benz(e)!"

------------------------------

O Max vai à loja comprar veneno para ratos.

"Tem veneno para ratos?" "

"Sim!, Vai levar?" - pergunta o empregado.

"Não, vou trazer os ratos para comer aqui!!!"

------------------------------

O Ray vai ao banco para trocar um cheque...O caixa pergunta :

"Vai levar em dinheiro???"  
E a resposta...

"Não!!!!! Dê-me antes em clips, borrachas, apara lápis!!!"

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. Espero que continuem a ler e a mandar reviews!**


	5. Piadas5

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão mais 12 piadas que eu modifiquei, para que se passasse com as personagens do beyblade. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews! **

------------------------------

A Mariah diz ao marido:  
- Há mais de 10 noites que não dormes em casa!!  
O marido injustiçado diz:  
- Mor, só foram 2 noites, que exagerada!  
A Mariah furiosa diz:  
- EU JÁ DISSE 1.000.000 DE VEZES QUE NÃO EXAGERO!

------------------------------

A Judy e o Médico brasileiro:  
A Judy sai de uma consulta médica... e, meio confusa, solicita à secretária novo contacto com o médico alegando não ter entendido bem as suas recomendações.  
Depois de aguardar um pouco, volta ao consultório e pergunta:  
- Doutor, desculpe a dúvida, mas o Sr falou há pouco em Capricórnio ou Sagitário ?? Não entendi bem sua explicação.  
... e o médico impaciente diz :  
- Câncer minha senhora.... câncer !!

------------------------------

A Emily está no carro com o namorado, o Michael, num namoro desenfreado. Beijo puxa beijo e às tantas...  
- Não queres ir para o banco de trás? (diz ele em visível sofreguidão)  
- Para o banco de trás? Não.   
Bom, o namoro lá continua, mais beijo, mais festa, mais aperto, mais amasso e...  
- Não queres mesmo ir para o banco de trás? (diz ele ainda com mais vontade)  
- Não, não quero.  
O pobre rapaz já meio desnorteado, lá continua no beija-beija, esfrega-esfrega até que...  
- Vá lá! Tens a certeza de que não queres ir para o banco de trás? (já desesperado).  
- Mas que coisa! Já te disse que não! Claro que não!  
- (desesperadíssimo) Então, mas porquê?  
- Porque prefiro ficar aqui ao pé de ti!

------------------------------

A Judy foi ao banco descontar um cheque:  
- Faça o favor de se identificar - pede o banqueiro.  
A Judy abre a mala de colo, tira de lá um espelho. Olha-se ao espelho e diz:  
- Sim, esta sou eu!

------------------------------

A Emily e a Mariah estavam a beber um sumo e então vira-se a Mariah para a Emily:  
- Porque estás a beber esse sumo tão concentrada?  
Diz a Emily:  
- É que aqui diz: «beba este sumo de manga concentrada».

------------------------------

O Robert está no elevador de um prédio, no momento em que pára no  
subsolo-garagem.  
A pergunta:  
- Sobe?  
- Não, este elevador anda de lado.

------------------------------

Ray e Kai num bar:

"Sabes porque é que uma loira morreu num desastre de helicóptero?" - pergunta o Ray.

"Não sei." - respondeu o Kai.

"Porque estava com frio e desligou a ventoinha"

------------------------------

Entra a Judy na loja e diz:  
- Quero um litro de leite.  
- Bom dia...- diz a empregada.  
- Sim, bom dia queria um litro de leite.  
- Se faz favor...  
- Bom dia, se faz favor queria um litro de leite.  
- Mimosa??  
- Hum, bom dia senhora Mimosa, queria um litro de leite se faz favor!

------------------------------

Diz o patrão Ray para a empregada Emily:  
- O rádio não trabalha. O que é que a sra. lhe fez?  
- Lavei-o...Acha que afoguei o locutor??!!

------------------------------

A Mariah é uma moça provinciana que vem trabalhar como empregada interna para a casa de um casal numa grande cidade. Um dia o casal, após fazer amor com preservativo, esquece-se de o tirar da mesa-de-cabeceira. Depois do banho voltam ao quarto e vêm a criada muito admirada com o preservativo na mão.  
- Então, Mariah na tua terra não se faz amor?  
- Faz, sim mas assim... até cair a pele...

------------------------------

Ray e Kai num bar:

"O que dizes a uma loira para ela se casar contigo?" - pergunta o Ray.

"Dizes-lhe que está grávida." - responde o Kai.

"E o que é que ela responde?"

"Tens a certeza que é meu?"

------------------------------

Ray e Kai continuam no bar (não fazem mais nada na vida...):

"Como se faz um transplante cerebral a uma loira?" - pergunta o Ray.

"Com um sopro ao ouvido."

"Como manténs uma loira ocupada durante várias horas?" - pergunta o Ray.

"Dás-lhe um papel com "Vire por favor" escrito dos dois lados."

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. Espero que continuem a ler e a mandar reviews!**

**LaDiNi: **Eu não consegui associar a piada do king kong ao beylade, mas inseri-a na mesma. Se calhar já te contei algumas das piadas, mas mesmo assim, eu vou pô-las na fic.


	6. Piadas6

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão mais 12 piadas que eu modifiquei, para que se passasse com as personagens do beyblade. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews! **

------------------------------

O Kai chega a casa e encontra o Tyson com a sua esposa na cama.  
Sem dizer nada, pega no revólver e mata-o impiedosamente.  
A esposa, irritada, comenta:  
- Tens noção que a continuares a comportar-te assim vais acabar por ficar sem amigos?

------------------------------

Num julgamento de divórcio, o casal briga pela guarda do único filho. A mãe, Mariah, muito emocionada, tenta-se defender:  
- Excelentíssimo Juiz... Esta criança foi gerada dentro de mim... Ela saiu do meu ventre, portanto eu mereço ficar com ela!  
O juiz passa a palavra para o marido, Ray, que resolve usar o seu lado lógico:  
- Senhor Juiz, responda-me a uma pergunta: quando eu coloco uma moeda numa máquina de refrigerantes, a latinha que sai é minha ou da máquina?

------------------------------

Numa aula de Ciências do 8º ano o professor inicia uma experiência. Quatro lombrigas são colocadas em quatro tubos de ensaio separados: A primeira lombriga em álcool, a segunda lombriga em fumo de cigarro, a terceira em esperma e a quarta em terra natural.  
No dia seguinte o professor mostra aos alunos o resultado:  
A primeira lombriga está morta; a segunda, no fumo do cigarro, está morta; a terceira, em esperma, está morta, a quarta, em terra natural, está viva.  
O professor comenta que é bastante nítido o que é prejudicial e pergunta à classe:  
- O que podemos aprender desta experiência?  
Responde imediatamente o Tyson:  
- Temos de beber, fumar e foder bastante para não termos lombrigas!

------------------------------

Um casal de primos caminhava pelo pasto de uma fazenda, no Interior de Minas, até que viram um cavalo transando com uma égua, e a prima logo perguntou:  
- Primo, o que é aquilo?  
- Eles tão acasalando, sô! A égua tá no cio, o cavalo percebeu isso e tá mandando brasa!!!  
- Mas como é que o cavalo sabe que ela tá no cio, primo?  
- Aaara, é que o cavalo sente o cheiro da égua no cio, sô!   
Passaram mais adiante, e tinha um bode transando com uma cabra, e a prima perguntou de novo,  
e o primo deu a mesma resposta.  
Mais na frente, lá estava um boi pegando  
uma vaca, e ela tornou a perguntar,  
e ele deu a mesma resposta: que o boi também sentia o cheiro da vaca no cio. Foi aí que a prima perguntou:   
- Ô primo, se eu preguntá uma coisa pr'ocê, ocê jura que num vai ficá  
chatiado?  
- Craro que não, prima! Ocê pode preguntá!  
- OCÊ TÁ COM O NARIZ INTUPIDO?

------------------------------

Os marinheiros já estavam há meses em alto mar, sem sexo, então tinham que se virar como podiam. Pra não sujar a embarcação, eles depositavam todo o resultado das aventuras sexuais solitárias em barris e, que quando ficavam cheios, eram jogados em alto mar. Meses depois, uma notícia estranha apareceu no jornal "57 freiras ficam grávidas ao mesmo tempo num convento da ilha de Kuamalaca". Uma equipa de  
médicos foi designada para desvendar o mistério. Chegando no convento, o chefe da equipe pergunta:  
- Há quanto tempo não aparece um homem nesta ilha?  
- Há 15 anos! - garante a madre Salima.  
- Houve algum acontecimento estranho que chamasse a atenção de vocês nos últimos meses?  
- Nada muito importante. Mas me lembro que há poucos meses surgiu na praia um tonel cheio de parafina. Acreditamos que caiu de algum navio cargueiro.  
- E o que vocês fizeram com esta parafina? - perguntou um outro membro da equipa médica.  
- Nós?? Fizemos velas!

------------------------------

Um dia estavam muitos desempregados numa manisfestação onde diziam:  
- Queremos trabalho, queremos trabalho, queremos trabalho!!  
Então parou um carro e saiu um senhor todo bem vestido que entregou um cartão ao Ray e disse:  
- Apresente-se amanhã na minha empresa para trabalhar.  
O Ray respondeu:  
- Mrda com tanta gente aqui e tinha que me dar o cartão a mim.

------------------------------

Estava o Ray em coma há seis meses e a sua querida mulherzinha o tratava durante este tempo todo. Certo dia o Ray abre os olhos e vê que a sua querida mulherzinha estava sentada ao seu lado. Então o Ray manda a mulher baixar a cabeça e diz-lhe no ouvido:  
- Querida, tu tens estado sempre comigo nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida. Estiveste comigo quando fiquei desempregado, quando me roubaram o carro, quando fui assaltado, e agora que estou quase a morrer estás comigo. Vou contar-te um segredo;  
- Meu amor, diz, diz!- respondeu a mulher.  
- Acho que me estás a dar azar!

------------------------------

Uma certa altura o Tyson ia para sua casa a meio da noite. Esta ficava muito distante, no meio da floresta, e ainda por cima tinha de passar pelo cemitério. Como tinha medo, viu um guarda e disse-lhe:  
- Sr. guarda, venha comigo que tenho um ladrão em casa.  
O polícia foi com ele. Chegaram a casa e o polícia viu que estava tudo normal.  
- Então homem, o que se passa? - exclamou o guarda.  
O homem disse-lhe que tinha mentido e que o desculpasse mas que tinha muito medo de passar pelo cemitério sozinho e, ainda por cima, de noite.  
- Não há problema. Eu desculpo-o porque quando ainda estava vivo também tinha muito medo.

------------------------------

Estão dois peixes num aquário a discutir cada vez mais, cada vez mais, até que um amua e vai para um canto. Passado um pouco, começa a pensar, a pensar, esboça um sorriso (como quem diz "apanhei-te") e vai ter com o seu amigo e diz:  
- Ok, se tu dizes que não existe Deus, então quem é que muda a água??

------------------------------

A Judy dirige-se a uma pastelaria e pergunta:  
- Têm pastéis de nata?  
- Sim, temos, estão acabadinhos de sair.  
A Judy pergunta:  
- Quando é que voltam?

------------------------------

Uma loira decide ir ao 'Quem quer ser milionário'. Preencheu o cupão e por sorte foi escolhida para participar no concurso. Na fase preliminar ABCD, escolheu ao acaso e como foi muito rápida e tinha acertado foi eleita para jogar.  
A primeira pergunta era: Em que ano estamos?  
A - 1000  
B - 2002  
C - 8150  
D - 500 A.C.  
A loira começa a transpirar a suar por tudo quanto era sítio e o Ray, que é o apresentador tenta acalmá-la. Diz-lhe que ainda dispõe das três ajudas 50/50; o telefonema; ou a ajuda do público.  
Ela pensa e chega a conclusão que quer telefonar ao seu amigo Tyson que conheceu ontem na discoteca.  
O telefonema é marcado até que uma voz atende:  
- Bom dia!  
- Bom dia! É o senhor Tyson?  
- Sou sim!  
- Olhe, estou aqui com a sua amiga Nina que têm uma dúvida e esta a jogar para cinco mil $. Relembro-lhe que assim que começarem a fala só restam trinta segundos, a partir daí o tempo começa a contar! Está pronto?  
- Sim, sim!!  
- Ok! Então Nina força!!  
A Nina começa a falar e diz:  
- Oi Tyson!! Estás bom? Então a que horas é que saíste da discoteca, ontem?  
- Olha, qual das ajudas eu devo utilizar: 50/50 ou a ajuda do público?

------------------------------

Estavam duas loiras a conversar quando uma diz assim:  
- Olha lá. Já participaste num concurso?  
- Eu não e tu?  
- Eu já e ganhei!  
- Ganhaste o quê?  
- Um automóvel com 2 km. Mas não fiquei com ele.  
- És parva? Não ficaste com ele porquê?  
- Então imagina! Um carro com 2 km. Onde é que eu o ia estacionar?????

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. Espero que continuem a ler e a mandar reviews!**


	7. Piadas7

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estão as últimas 12 piadas. Algumas das piadas estão em versão beyblade, outras não. Espero que leiam, que se divirtam e que mandem reviews! Aproveitem este último capítulo!**

------------------------------

P: Porque é que as loiras quando vão ao super-mercado vão de joelhos?  
R: Para verem os preços baixos!

------------------------------

O Ray, advogado recém-formado, chega todo sorridente para contar a novidade para o pai, advogado titular do escritório:  
- Papai! Papai! Em um dia, resolvi aquele processo em que você esteve  
trabalhando por dez anos!  
O pai aplica um safanão na orelha do Ray e berra:  
- Idiota! Este processo é que nos sustentou nos últimos dez anos!

------------------------------

A Mariah ao ver a filha de 10 anos a voltar da pescaria, com o rosto todo inchado, fica indignada:  
- Minha filha, o que houve?  
- Foi uma vespa mamã...  
- Ela picou-te?  
- Não deu tempo...o pai matou-a com o remo.

------------------------------

O Ray comprou um papagaio e logo nos primeiros dias percebeu que este só dizia asneiras. Tentou ensinar-lhe boas maneiras mas sem resultado.  
Um dia, levantou-se de mau humor e quando passou diante do papagaio este resmungou:  
- Bom dia, seu filho da puta!  
Furioso, atirou o pobre animal dentro do frigorífico:  
Para sua surpresa, alguns minutos depois, ao abri-lo ouviu o papagaio  
a desculpar-se:  
- Perdoe-me pelo meu linguajar inadequado, meu caro senhor! Prometo que de hoje em diante, me emendarei e nunca mais direi uma asneira sequer.  
O Ray pegou no papagaio para o pôr na gaiola, quando ouviu:  
- Só por curiosidade, o que foi que o frango fez?

------------------------------

O Max bêbado deitou-se e disse à mulher:  
- Bem, eu sei que estou bêbado mas aconteceu algo realmente estranho comigo. Eu abri a porta do WC e a luz acendeu-se sózinha! Depois quando eu fechei a porta, a luz apagou-se. Diz a mulher furiosa:  
- Bêbado desgraçado, eu disse-te que se mijasses no frigorífico te capava!!

------------------------------

O Max na mesa do pequeno-almoço pergunta à mãe:  
- Mãe, o papá está com diarreia?  
- Não, filho. Porquê?  
- Porque de madrugada fui ao WC e ouvi-te a falar com o pai: "Não aguento mais, Tate. Essa mrda tá sempre mole".

------------------------------

No tribunal:  
— Você é um porco! — disse a Mariah.  
— Você é uma vaca! — disse o Kai..  
— Muito bem — disse o Juiz. — Agora que já estão devidamente identificados vamos iniciar os depoimentos.

------------------------------

O Juiz para o Max bêbado:  
- Oh homem, você nunca mais ganha juízo ?! Deixe de se emborrachar. Depois está sempre aqui metido e eu tenho que o penalizar mais uma vez ! Você, bêbado, só faz asneiras !!!  
- O Sr.Dr.Juiz diz bem. Mas é o vício que pode mais do que nós. Que havemos de fazer ?!-  
Nós semos assim...  
- Ó homem, ao menos fale direito: "Nós somos assim".  
- Ah, não me diga !!! O Sr. Dr. Juiz também é ?!

------------------------------

No hipermercado :  
Ía o Ray com o seu carrinho de compras quando de repente choca contra ele o Kai também com um carrinho:  
- Ah!! Desculpe. Estava distraído à procura da minha mulher.  
- Ai sim ? Também eu ando à procura da minha.  
- Coincidência ! Como é que é a sua mulher ?  
- Tem 25 anos, é loira, elegante, grandes seios, ... está de mini-saia, tem umas belas pernas. E a sua como é que é ?  
- A minha que se lixe, eu vou é à procura da sua !!!

------------------------------

Na enfermaria do quartel:  
- Que tens tu meu rapaz?  
- O médico disse que eu tenho febre tifóide, meu sargento.  
- Ó diabo isso é sério, é uma doença ou que nos mata ou que nos deixa idiotas, para sempre.  
- Ah, sim! O meu sargento conheceu alguém que a teve?  
- Não, meu rapaz. Eu sei isso porque já a tive.

------------------------------

Uma dona de casa recebe um amante todo os dias em casa, enquanto o marido trabalha. Durante esse tempo ela mete o filho de 9 anos trancado no armário do quarto. Certo dia o marido chega a casa e o amante ainda lá está. Então ela tranca o amante no armário onde estava o filho. Ficaram lá um bocado, até que o miúdo diz:  
- Tá escuro aqui, não tá?  
- É, está.  
- Eu tenho uma bola de baseball.  
- Que giro!  
- Queres comprar?  
- Não!  
- O meu pai está lá fora!  
- Quanto é que queres pela bola?  
- 2 contos.  
- Toma.  
Uma semana depois, o marido torna a chegar cedo. O amante está em casa. O miúdo está no armário. O amante vai para o armário. Eles lá ficam em silêncio até que o miúdo diz:  
- Tá escuro aqui, não tá?  
- É, está.  
- Eu tenho uma luva de baseball.  
- Que bom.  
- Queres comprar?  
O homem lembra-se da outra semana...  
- Claro, quanto é?  
- 5 contos.  
- Aqui está.  
No fim-de-semana o pai chama o filho:  
- Pega na bola e na luva e vamos jogar.  
- Não posso. Vendi tudo.  
- Vendeste? Por quanto?  
- 7 contos.  
- Não podes enganar os teus amigos assim. Vou levar-te agora ao padre para te confessares.  
Chegando à igreja, o miúdo entra pela portinha, ajoelha-se e fecha a portinha. Abre-se uma janelinha e aparece o padre.  
- Meu filho, não temas a Deus, diz e Ele perdoar-te-á. Qual é o teu pecado?  
- Tá escuro aqui, não tá?  
- Não vais começar com essa merda outra vez!!!

------------------------------

De onde vêm os bebés - Versão Moderna  
- Papá, como e que eu nasci?  
- Muito bem, tínhamos de ter esta conversa um dia !! O papá e a mamã encontraram-se num chat chamado sado-conversas, para pessoas de Setúbal. O papá marcou um encontro com a mamã e acabamos na casa de banho de um  
cybercafé. Depois, a mamã fez uns downloads do memory stick do papá, e quando eu estava pronto para o upload descobrimos que não havia firewall.  
Como era tarde demais para fazer cancel, fiz o upload na mesma e nove meses depois o estupor do vírus apareceu.  
- Ah?

------------------------------

**E pronto, fim das piadas. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
